Um velho e suas histórias
by Uhura
Summary: Todo homem velho tem suas histórias... e pra uma história ser contada, alguém precisa sentar pra ouvir. Parece que Severus não gostou muito de ser esse alguém.


**Um velho e suas histórias**

Bem, agora que está aqui, meu caro, posso finalmente lhe dizer o quanto eu confio em você, Severus... e dizer também que não há nada sobre mim que eu vá lhe ocultar. Jamais. Eu lhe falarei sobre meu passado, minhas conquistas e minhas derrotas. Pois sim, a vida, tal qual a morte, cedo ou tarde nos vence aqui e ali. A morte, entretanto, não permite revanches, ainda que a vida quase sempre nos dê uma segunda chance, se desejarmos. Sim, eu cometi erros, porque tenho tantas falhas quanto qualquer um. E também vivi momentos dos quais me lembro com muito carinho, momentos que enchem meu coração de saudade e meus olhos de lágrimas. As paixões que algum dia brotaram em meu peito lá permanecerão - em parte adormecidas, é verdade, mas permanecerão - para sempre.

Não sei se tem interesse em ouvir as histórias de um velho homem, mas há um mínimo que quero que saiba. O mais urgente - urgente, sim, porque acabaria, e sem demora, descobrindo, e não há nada que esconder de você, então lhe falarei abertamente - remete à minha vida pessoal... atual.

É claro que há sempre os rumores, sempre ditos em tom de brincadeira. A maioria não passa de bobagens, mas alguns não estão tão longe da verdade. Ora, não me olhe desse jeito, eu sei que sou velho, mas simplesmente escute, rapaz, tentarei não dizer nada que lhe perturbe as idéias, hahaha. Muitas vezes, Severus, eu me senti só. E a solidão, meu caro, corrói a alma de qualquer criatura. Mas há alguns anos vivi um episódio curioso, depois do qual meus pés quase nunca ficaram frios à noite. Apenas escute, criança.

Eu estava neste mesmo escritório, encarando o tabuleiro de xadrez posto, observando os detalhes de cada peça de pedra. E ela estava ali, sentada naquela poltrona, de frente pra onde estamos agora. Revisava algumas anotações em um livro. Sempre estudando, sempre trabalhando, ela nunca para, nunca descansa. Então eu lhe disse: "Há tempos não jogamos uma partida, minha cara..."

"É um pouco tarde, Albus, deixemos para amanhã ou depois." respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos pergaminhos.

"Nunca é tarde demais..." eu sorri e ela levantou os olhos, me encarando com certa curiosidade, ao que me pareceu. Eu continuei, lançando a isca que ela, tão competitiva, jamais deixaria de fisgar: "...para um desafio. À menos que ache que o cansaço de um dia de trabalho lhe tira as capacidades à ponto de aceitar uma derrota sem nem mesmo empunhar a varinha."

Ela me encarou com os olhos brilhantes. Eram esmeraldas lapidadas que me arrancavam todo tipo de proteção. Bastava me fitar daquele jeito e eu me via entregue. Depois de um momento ela deu um sorriso de canto.  
"Poderia vencê-lo no xadrez ainda que eu estivesse à beira da morte, professor."

"Se confia tanto em suas habilidades, então por que não fazemos uma aposta?" a idéia me ocorreu no momento e quando dei por mim, já tinha sugerido.

"Ora, sabe que não gosto de apostas."

"Então tem receios?"

"Simplesmente não me agrada arriscar por tão pouco."

"Tão pouco?"

"O jogo."

"Sim, jogos são apenas jogos." eu sorri, voltando novamente os olhos ao tabuleiro.

"O que apostaríamos?" ela perguntou fazendo como se não se interessasse realmente.

"Um desejo."

Fez-se silêncio, eu sabia que ela estava me encarando com extrema atenção naquele momento. Olhei-a, por fim, e sorri, especificando: "O perdedor concede um desejo ao vencedor."  
Ela pensou por um momento. Eu esperava que me impusesse vários poréns, várias limitações ao nosso interessante prêmio. Mas não, ela simplesmente levantou, pondo de lado os livros e papéis que tinha em mãos e veio sentar-se de frente pra mim, do outro lado do tabuleiro. Foi a partida mais dura que já joguei e sinceramente não acho que vá participar de outra que supere aquela nesse sentido. Ela estava total e profundamente concentrada, muito mais que eu. E ela venceu.  
"Xeque-mate." ela finalmente tirou os olhos do tabuleiro e me encarou com satisfação. Eu estava derrotado, total e profundamente. Tinha perdido a minha chance. A chance de realizar meu desejo. O sonho que tomava cada uma de minhas noites há pelo menos 5 anos. Suspirei, e depois lhe sorri, esperando que ela anunciasse o seu desejo. Ela não pediria nada que não estivesse ao meu alcance, sua sensatez não lhe permitiria tal coisa. Por nenhum momento pensei que ela anunciaria alguma soma monetária, não é de seu feitio ou interesse. Antes que eu pudesse chegar a uma hipótese plausível, ela disse, com a determinação que só uma grifinória pode alcançar:  
"Quero uma noite com você, Albus."  
Eu nunca poderia explicar como me senti ao ouvir isso. Surpreso, é claro. Exaltado, de certa forma. Era o meu desejo aquele que ela anunciava em voz alta. Não sei se teria ousado dizê-lo, caso eu tivesse vencido e não ela. Bem, o que eu posso dizer é que passamos a jogar xadrez com muito mais frequência desde então, hahaha. Então, sim, há algo entre o diretor e a vice-diretora, meu caro Severus. Por vezes, quando dizem que ela foi vista descendo aquelas escadas e passando pelas gárgulas ainda muito cedo, não é tolice achar que ela pernoitou aqui. Ela o faz muitas vezes. Não é oficial, é claro, mas temos um relacionamento, pouquíssimas pessoas o sabem. Somos bons amigos, pois sim, mas também somos companheiros há anos e... espero sinceramente que isso ainda dure outros tantos anos, muitos mais do que já vivemos, e espero que sejam tão bons quantos os que passaram. Momentos de carinho e apoio mútuo. Eu a amo sinceramente e, cá entre nós, haha, tenho motivos para crer que ela também o sente por mim.

Pois bem, vejo que não esperava ouvir uma história como essa durante o chá. Eu sinto muito, Severus. Deixarei as outras histórias para... outros chás. Teremos muitas oportunidades para conversar, agora que é parte do corpo docente de Hogwarts.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Minerva levantou-se, pondo de lado a xícara vazia. O coque apertado no topo da cabeça, os óculos quadrados, os modos polidos e duros. Ela era ainda exatamente a mesma da qual Severus se lembrava de anos antes, dos tempos em que ele era ainda um jovem aluno da Sonserina. Ele voltar-se-ia novamente ao seu exemplar do Profeta Diário, assim em seguida, se não tivesse sido interrompido pela voz da professora de transfigurações:

– Com licença, Filius, tenho marcada uma partida de xadrez com o diretor logo mais e não gostaria de deixá-lo esperando. Eu o vejo durante o jantar.

Ela se retirou da sala dos professores, depois de cumprimentos de Flitwick e mais outros dois professores.

Severus, em sua poltrona, fechou os olhos dolorosamente, dando tudo de si para impedir-se de imaginar... qualquer coisa que fosse... enquanto escondia-se por detrás do jornal, amaldiçoando as histórias de Dumbledore, que o velho mago compartilhava com tanta satisfação.


End file.
